Pricked By A Rose
by ubiquitous25
Summary: When Naru asks help from an old friend during a mission, he doesn't know what he and his team is in for!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there guys! So, this is the very first story I decided to publish and I hope you guys like it. This Ghost Hunt Fanfic will be my first so I hope you guys R 'n' R. Thanks!  
>DisclaimerNote:  
>In no way do I own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Blaze's House-<strong>

**~18 October, 8:00am~**

A knock on the front door made the pale, white-hair, green-eyed 15 year stand up with a start. Wondering who it was, he slowly made his way to the door and opened it. He inwardly gasped at the pale, black-hair, blue-eyed Naru he found at his front porch.

Recovering quickly he said with a smile, "Hi Naru! Long time no see. Come on in."

"Thank you, Blaze." he replied, following Blaze into the house and seating himself on an armchair.

"Would you like some tea while we talk? I'm pretty sure you're not here for a friendly visit. "Blaze said, taking in Naru's appearance. "Since when have you started wearing black?"

"No, I don't think I'd like tea right now." he replied, ignoring the second question completely. "And you're right; I didn't come here for an idle chat with you."

"Then I can't think of any other reason why your here." Blaze said, sitting on the chair opposite Naru's.

"You don't need to because there's no reason for you to do so." he replied coldly before cutting off what Blaze was about to retort, adding, "There's no time for this kind of talk. I haven't got much time so listen to what I have to say." He waited for Blaze to nod before he continued. "You know that my line of work right now concerns supernatural things don't you? And you also know that some, if not of the most of the things I deal with I know about."

"Sure, but what has that got to do with me?" Blaze asked.

"I need you're help." he replied bluntly.

Blaze burst out laughing at Naru's reply while he silently and coldly glared at him.

"This isn't a laughing matter Blaze," Naru said coldly. "You do realize that I wouldn't come here if this was a laughing matter."

Calming down, Blaze managed to reply in a steady voice, "I know and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that you admitting to needing help is unheard of. Okay, so tell me what it is you need and I'll see what I can do."

Naru nodded and said, "I need you to help me find information on Misaki Mansion."

"Misaki Mansion? The one on top of the hill in the 4th district?"

"Yes. That's it."

"If I'm going to help you, I need to be there personally."

"No," Naru said firmly. "I'm not letting you go there."

"Come on Naru. You came here to ask for my help and now that I'm giving it to you, you refuse. It's so ironic! Can't you see that?"

"Not really, no. Everything I said was clearly stated. You're not going to Misaki Mansion and that's final."

"Naru. I'm willing to help you. Doesn't that count for anything? I won't get in your way if that's what you're worried about. I give you my word. Just let me help." Blaze pleaded earnestly.

"...fine. I'll take your word for it. But you better not get into trouble." Naru said resignedly.

"Yes! When are we going?"

"Now, if you're ready."

"Give me a few minutes to gather my things." Blaze said with a smile playing in his lips while he left the room to fix his things.

A while later, Blaze finished packing his things and went downstairs. Naru, who was quietly reading a black notebook didn't look up when Blaze told him he was ready but instead stood up and led the way out.

A black van was idling in the corner of the street and Blaze and Naru approached it quickly. The backseat door opened and in came Blaze.

"Hi Lin! Long time no see."Blaze said, greeting the man in the driver's seat.

Lin nodded to Blaze through the rearview mirror. "It has been a while. I'm just sorry this was how we'd meet again." he said, starting the engine.

"Don't worry; I don't think it's too bad, although I did find it surprising to see Naru asking for my help." Blaze replied with a smile.

The front passenger's door opened and Naru came in and sat in front with Lin. He closed the door with a bang and turned to Blaze and Lin.

"You two can talk later. We need to get back to the mansion quickly." he said.

"How longs the drive?" Blaze asked as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.

"Maybe an hour or so depending on the traffic." Lin replied, maneuvering the car out of the driveway. Minutes later they were on the highway.

**-Misaki Mansion-**

**~18 October, 10:00 am~**

After neatly parking the car outside the Mansion's front lawn, Lin went on ahead inside, followed by Blaze and Naru. Once inside the Mansion's front entrance, Blaze took an appreciative look around him, resting his gaze on the rose mosaic on the stair's landing.

"So this is the great Misaki Mansion. Doesn't look that bad." he said, turning to Naru. "What's wrong with place anyway? Aside of course from the fact that it's jam packed full of spirits."

"You're forgetting that you're only here to do research." Naru said pointedly.

"I know, but how will I be ready for anything that happens if I don't know the basics about this place?" Blaze replied reasonably.

Sighing softly, Naru led Blaze to a room on the first floor's west wing.

"This is the first floor library. Notice anything?" Naru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This room is bare! I know you're the one who got the college degree and all at an early age but even I can tell that this room is no library. Books and bookshelves are missing!" Blaze said, looking around him. Feeling a slight chill, his eyes went up to the ceiling. "Never mind, I stand corrected. I wonder how they got there?" he asked. His gaze still on the ceiling which somehow made all the books and bookshelves stay nice and perfectly arranged, he said "That's actually pretty awesome up there. It's like they're glued stuck there."

Naru ignored what Blaze said last and answered His question with "As you've already felt, this room is chillier than the hall or any other part so there is definitely ghost activity here." Blaze nodded and Naru continued, saying "The team's waiting and I have to introduce you to them. I'll give you the other important details later at the base.

Naru exited the room closely followed by Blaze.

"Wow! Naru works with other people now. That's a real shock!"

**-Misaki Mansion, SPR Base-**

**~18 October, 10:30am~**

The SPR Team were busy deciding which pairs were going off to explore the mansion again when Naru and Blaze walked in on them.

"Naru! You're back." Mai said.

Naru ignored Mai and sat down on a chair near the monitors and motioned for Blaze to come closer to him. Blaze does so without comment, curiously looking at the assorted crowd that composed Naru's team.

"I see all of you are here. I want to introduce you to Blaze. He'll be helping us with the mission starting today." Naru said formally.

Stifling a smile, Blaze bowed down in respect then straightened up saying, "It's nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Taniyama Mai." Mai, a 16 year old with short brown hair and eyes said with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm a priest. My name's John, John Brown." John, a nineteen year old blonde with blue eyes said a little shyly.

Next who acknowledged Blaze was a 25 year old whose light brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, effectively showing off his chocolate colored eyes.

"I'm Houshou Takigawa, a Buddhist monk. You can call me Bou-san if you like." he introduced.

Next to Bou-san stood a 23 year old red head with blazing red eyes who introduced herself saying," Ayako Matsuzaku, resident Shinto priestess."

The last who introduced herself was the popular 16 year old, black haired, violet eyed spirit medium.

"Masako Hara, a spirit medium." Masako said, her face covered by the sleeve of her kimono.

Blaze smiled at them all after the introductions were made and they smiled in return.

Bou-san patted Blaze on the back saying, "Welcome aboard the SPR express!"

Still smiling, Blaze turned to Naru and said, "I see you've got quite a team here Naru!" Naru, rewinding the tapes so he can watch them, ignored Blaze's comment but silently hands him his black notebook without looking up. Blaze took the notebook and sat down on the leather armchair and started to read.

**Minutes later...**

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Yasuhara said, opening the door to the SPR Base with a loud bang that startled everyone in the room except Naru, Blaze, and Lin. The others looked at the Yasuhara with matching faces of shock.

"Yasuhara! Don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Bou-san said in mock anger as he clutched at his chest.

"I'm sorry Bou-chan, I didn't mean to scare you. Don't worry, next time, I'll make sure you do get a heart attack." Yasuhara said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, standing next to Bou-san and draping his arms around his shoulder.

Bou-san winced and struggled out of Yasuhara's grasp and said, "Not funny."

Mai giggled and asked, "You came here to hit on Bou-san?"

Yasuhara looked at Mai but went to Naru and hugged him. "I'm here for Naru of course."

"Get off me." Naru said disgustedly, pushing Yasuhara off of him.

Yasuhara feigned mock hurt and said, "Naru! How could you? After being separated for weeks, this is how you greet me?"

Blaze laughed at that and so did the rest of the SPR team while Naru scowled at that and coldly said, "If you're here to joke around, you can leave."

Yasuhara looked at Naru for a long time, the mischievous glint in his eyes dying before handing him an envelope saying, "Madoka wanted me to give this to you."

Naru took the envelope and read it while Yasuhara noticed Blaze for the first time. "I've never seen you in a mission with Naru before. Let me introduce myself. I'm Yasuhara Osamu. You're...?"

Blaze gave Yasuhara an amused smile which turned into a very friendly one. "Hi. I'm Blaze. Nice to meet you."

The mischievous glint in Yasuhara's eyes was back as he smiled sweetly at Blaze and said, "You're a cutie! Maybe that's why Naru brought you here. He seems very fond of those types." Blaze looked at Yasuhara and laughed at his remark good naturedly.

Mai approached the two and told Blaze, "Don't let him get to you. He's has nothing better to do than annoy everyone he comes across. A real class clown."

Yasuhara gasped in mock hurt and said, "Mai! That really hurts. I have feelings too you know. But" he stalled, a wicked smile on his face, "don't worry, I won't take Blaze away from you now that I have Naru, Blaze is all yours. In fact, I bet he thinks your cute! Don't you Blaze?"

Blaze nodded a little distractedly. "Um...Yeah, sure she is."

Yasuhara's wicked smile turned into a full blast grin. "Hear that Mai? He thinks you're cute!"

Mai blushed red and sighed, shook her head in a disapproving manner and said, "You're hopeless!"

Naru finished reading the document Yasuhara gave him. "Have you finished reading Blaze?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah I have." Blaze replied distractedly, looking at the open door that leads to the hall.

"Good, Then you can start your work."

Blaze nodded; gaze still transfixed on the open door.

"What are you-"Naru started to say but was interrupted by the loud shattering of glass.

Mai and Bou-san involuntarily looked at Yasuhara.

"What? Don't look at me. I'm standing in here with you guys!" Yasuhara said indignantly.

Blaze stood up and said, "It was the rose mosaic on the first floor landing. Come on, let's go find out what happened!" He ran out the door and into the hall heading for the Main Staircase with the others closely following him.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, this is Chapter two. I hope everybody will like the second addition to my story.

* * *

><p><strong>-Misaki Mansion, Main Stairway-<strong>

**~18 October, 11:30am~**

The SPR team lead by Blaze stopped on the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the rose mosaic. What they saw made them hold their breaths and watch in wary as a pale-complexioned, blonde, curly haired-girl gazed down on them with piercing blue eyes with an expressionless face. What astounded them wasn't her beauty but the fact that she wasn't standing ON the stair's landing. She was somehow pinged on the rose, making her appear somewhat solid. Blaze looked at the foot of the mosaic and wasn't surprised to not see any shards of broken glass.

"It's a spirit of this mansion." Masako said, looking at the girl sadly.

"I made myself seen because I came to warn all of you." the girl said, looking at them gravely. "If you stay, then I can guarantee that your faiths will be sealed."

"We've started a case and there's no way we'll be packing up and leaving any time soon." Naru stated coldly.

The girl was taken aback for a split second before she used the paintings, candelabras, and furniture to attack the SPR team.

"Stop!" Blaze said, glowing slightly blue and making the furniture hurtling straight at them stop.

The SPR team could only watch as Blaze stepped up to the plate and talked with the blonde spirit.

The girl looked directly at Blaze who stopped glowing and asked, bewildered "If you don't heed my warning you'll infinitely regret it."

"I know but please, hear us out. We've no I'll intentions and we want to help." Blaze said with a small but friendly smile.

"Many have tried but one has to yet succeed. All who've failed have been offered as sacrifices. And it will surely happen to you too."

"We wouldn't be here if we were such cowards who leave at the slightest sign of danger." Blaze stated adamantly, his smile disappearing.

"Then do as you wish. It will concern me no more if you all disappear forever." the girl stated, somewhat surprised at Blaze's statement.

"Don't worry, that's not gonna happen." Blaze said, turning to leave.

"Wait! I-" the girl said, stopping Blaze. As soon as Blaze faced the girl again, she said, "I wish you no harm and I would like to help you."

"What could a ghost do to help?" Ayako said in disbelief under her breath.

"That's great! Come on down from there so we can get started." Blaze said with a smile and an outstretched hand for the blonde girl.  
>"What?" Mai said in awe and disbelief.<p>

Blaze looked at Mai and said, "You must be thinking that all spirits are evil but not all of them are."

"O-oh, right. I'm sorry." Mai mumbled shamefacedly.

The girl who was watching the events amusedly now floated down next to Blaze and said, "Okay."

Blaze returned his attention to the girl and said, "We can start with your name. If you remember it that is."

"I'm Rosalie Misaki." Rosalie said, nodding.

"Rosalie, huh? That's a good name. It suits you."

"Thank you." she said, somewhat going a little red.

"Now lend me your hand. I'm going to do a little research, unless you remember everything that happened before you died." Blaze said, reaching out to take Rosalie's hand. Rosalie shook her head and took Blaze's outstretched hand. Blaze glowed blue, the whole place becoming enveloped in warmth. Everyone watched in awe as a blinding flash of light then darkness overcame their surroundings. The darkness changed and they were once again back at the Mansion's Main Staircase...

**-Misaki Mansion, Flashback-**

...a five year old girl with blonde, curly hair and blue eyes was sitting next to an eight year old boy with black hair and brown eyes who was playing Fur Elise on the grand piano. Once the boy stopped, the girl next to him giggled and started clapping her hands.

"You were so great big brother! Daddy will be so proud of you, I'm sure of it!"

The boy grinned widely and said, "Thanks, Rose. I'm reply glad you liked it."

Rose giggled again and tugged at the boys arm, saying "Now that you've finished, let's go play outside!" She stood up, pulling at the boys arm and repeatedly saying, "Will! Come on, let's go play outside!"

"Okay, okay! I'll be right behind you, just wait a while." Will said, Laughing at his sister's eagerness. He eased himself off of the piano bench and followed her sister outside to the garden where they played hide and seek. Once the clock struck three, a woman who looked much like Will came outside.

"William! Where are you? Do come inside. There's something we need to talk about." she said, looking around the garden.

Rose heard her first and warily approached her while Will was still nowhere to be seen.

Seeing Rosalie, the woman went down on one knee and asked Rose, "Where's William and what's he doing?"

"Are you going to punish him because he's not at the piano Aunt Izzy?" she asked warily. At the woman's negative, she smiled and said, "Me and big brother are playing hide and seek and I'm IT. Big brother is hiding Aunty. Big brother is good at hiding but I'm better at finding him." Rosalie said innocently.

Isabella stood up and started calling for William again.

"I'm here over here Aunt Izzy. You wanted to talk to me?" Will asked, approaching from behind a tree.

"Yes but we must get both of you inside and out of those dirty clothes first." aunt Izzy said, eyeing both children apprehensibly. Both children complied and went inside to change. Once both were done, Aunt Izzy took William away from Rosalie...

The darkness came again then the scene changed. Everything went by in bits and flashes as the two children's childhood were seen by the SPR team. They saw how the close bond that connected the children slowly became only a fragile link until they were finally separated, treating each other with polite casuality. Then one day...

...Rosalie who was now fifteen stood on top of the staircase staring at the beautiful rose mosaic while William who was eighteen sat on on the window seat at the bottom of the mosaic reading from a big, black, leather-bound book when he heard a loud crashing sound from the mosaic. He ducked for cover and looked up to find the mosaic shattered and Rosalie on the floor in a pool of blood made by a piece of arrow-shaped glass from the mosaic.

"Rosalie!" he screamed in alarm as he went to her side, trying to wake her. Seeing that it was a futile effort he started screaming for servants to get help for his sister.

The servants arrived in the scene but did little good. It was too late for the young Miss...

**-Misaki Mansion, Present Time-**

The image slowly dimmed and the SPR team was once again back in the present. There was a long silence while everybody looked around the room.

"That was very sad!" Mai said sympathetically.

"Are we back in the present yet?" Yasuhara asked.

"Looks like we are." Ayako answered.

"But...there's no sign of the new kid, Blaze." Bou-san said, looking for Blaze.

"The idiot!" Naru said under his breath before all of them started looking for Blaze.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three here! Wish you guys like this update. I'm really looking forward to what you guys think so please R 'n' R.

* * *

><p><strong>-Misaki Mansion, Main Stairway-<strong>

**~18 October, 12:00pm~**

A few seconds after returning to the present, Blaze used his ability to stop the time, letting only him and Rosalie move. After doing so, Blaze releases Rosalie's hand and stops glowing.

Rosalie looks around at Blaze's companion in awe as she asked, "Why are we the only ones moving?"

"So we can talk privately." Blaze said. "Don't worry about them." he added at Rosalie's worried look at the SPR Team.

"If you say so." Rosalie said undecidedly. "Please come and follow me. I have something to show you." she said, making up her mind and heading towards the left hall.

Blaze followed while looking around curiously. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the people standing on either side of the left and right wings overhead.

Rosalie noticed that Blaze wasn't following her anymore so she looked back and saw him staring at something. Following his gaze, she came upon people on the people and said quietly, "Those are the people that currently live here."

"I see." Blaze replied. He felt something odd about the people but dismissed the idea for later. "Tell me, what happened to your brother?"

"He grew up, had kids and forgot about me." she said bitterly.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

"It isn't surprising, is it? I just wish he could've seen me like I could see him."

"People can't see what they don't want to see." Blaze said quietly.

Rosalie said nothing at that so they continued on in silence and arrived at the library. Rosalie stepped inside and stopped near the middle of the room.

"What I wanted to show you is up there. A book." she said, pointing at the bookshelves. "I'd float up there and bring it to you myself but I can't seem to be able to use my powers."

"That must be mine countering all those who attempt to use their powers in this time stop." Blaze said, glowing blue again and starting to float along with Rosalie.

Blaze floated toward the bookshelves with Rosalie by his side and asked, "Which book?"

Rosalie pointed to a big black leather-bound book that looks like a Church Bible but bigger and heavier.

"It's this one." she said.

"It's the same as the one your brother was reading when you died." Blaze said, eyeing the book with disapproval.

"The book looking like the one my brother had is exactly this one." Rosalie said, looking at the book with dislike.

Blaze looked at Rosalie and asked, "Do you know what's inside?"

"I remember him saying something about family history, I think."

Blaze nodded in acknowledgement. He gently took the book off of the bookshelf and felt a sudden force make him fall down on the cold hard floor, dropping the book in the process.

Rosalie gently landed on the floor beside him and asked, "Are you alright?" At Blaze's nod she asked, "What happened there? Why did you drop to the floor so suddenly like that?"

"That book is apparently possessed" he replied, getting to his feet. He went to the get the book, his blue aura glowing stronger. As he neared the book, black smoke and a hissing sound came from it. Completely sure that the book wasn't possessed anymore, Blaze stopped glowing and picked up the book a second time and absently flipped through the pages.

"I know a place where you can read that book in peace." Rosalie said.

Blaze looked up from a page and grinned at Rosalie saying, "Lead the way."

Rosalie smiles happily and leads Blaze to the room at the end of the hall. Blaze looked around and immediately judged the room to be the study. He sat down on one of the chairs and makes everything move again while Rosalie made herself invisible next to Blaze.

An old grandfather clock signaled midday startling Rosalie and making her become visible.

"Everything moves again!" she exclaimed.

Blaze smiled wryly and said, "You just noticed?"

Rosalie became visibly paler, a ghosts version of a blush and mumbled, "Guess I'm not too perceptive."

Blaze chuckled at her remark and continued reading.

**-Misaki Mansion, SPR Base-**

**~18 October, 12:15pm~**

"Of all the time to disappear, why does it have to be now? That idiot has probably lost consciousness somewhere!" Naru said to Lin. "I should have known that bringing him here was a big mistake!"

"Blaze has more sense than to pass out in a mansion full of ghosts." Lin replied, gazing at the monitors.

Naru shook his head and also gazed at the monitors.

"Has Blaze returned here yet?" Mai asked, peeking inside the room and fervently praying that Blaze has returned.

"Wouldn't you guys be not looking for him if he was here?" Naru said sarcastically.

"Well sorry if it's like that!" Mai said in frustration, entering the room.

"We've found him!" John said, rushing into the room.

Naru looked at John and asked, "Where? Where did you find him?"

"In the first floor study." John said, panting.

"Come on." Naru replied, heading toasted the door with Mai, John and Lin in tow.

* * *

><p>By the Way, Thanks to all those who have reviewed my story.<p>

A/N: I do not own Ghost Hunt! Fuyumi Ono does.


	4. Chapter 4

This one is Chapter Four. Hope you guys like it!

: )

* * *

><p><strong>-Misaki Mansion, First Floor Study-<strong>

**~18 October, 12:30pm~**

Naru stormed into the room and saw Blaze sitting on a chair facing the door, looking at his laptop.

"Glad you've finally decided to become visible." Naru said crossing his arms in front of him and giving Blaze a cold glare.

"Huh?" Blaze said, looking up and closing his laptop, putting it away. He saw Naru's expression and held up his arms in a gesture of surrender. "I can explain why I'm here so you can save the explosion for later."

"Your explanation better be good because your leaving right after."

The rest of the SPR Team entered the room and looked at the two.

Blaze stood up, fixing his shoulder bag and said "Okay, I'm sorry. No need to deliver ultimatums. I promise not to go off by myself anymore."

Naru directly looked at Blaze and saw him meet his gaze unflinchingly. Sensing that he can trust Blaze's word, he let the subject drop and stayed silent, expectingly waiting for Blaze to explain himself.

*That's a first, no one ever meets Naru's gaze head on like that kid, except Mai of course.* Ayako thought.

*That kid's got guts!* Bou-san thought.

*I wonder where the ghost we saw earlier is.* Masako thought.

Blaze grinned at them all while Naru glared, surprising them.

"We can continue this later. I'm hungry." Blaze said.

As if on cue, a woman with red-orange hair and blue eyes showed up at the doorway and said, "Lunch is ready so if you'll follow me?"

Naru gave Blaze a cold glare and told him off in his mind by saying, *Stop using your powers.*

*I'm not. That was just a lucky guess.* Blaze replied, also in his mind.

Naru sighed, mentally shaking his head and turned to follow the woman out of the room. Everyone followed with Blaze, Masako and Ayako left at the rear.

"Hey, is she the owner of the house?" Blaze asked Masako. When Masako nodded he continued, saying "By any chance, her name isn't Ryoko Misaki, is it?"

Masako shook her head, saying "She's-"

"Reiko. Reiko Misaki." Ayako said, after overhearing their conversation.

"No one from the Misaki family has that name." Masako added.

"Really? That's odd" Blaze said more to himself than to Ayako and Masako.

"Why did you ask that?" Ayako asked.

"She looks more like a Ryoko than a Reiko, that's all." Blaze said, shrugging.

Satisfied with the answer, Ayako went on ahead. Blaze was about to follow when Masako called out to him.

"Wait! Blaze. Where was the ghost from before? I can't seem to sense her here." Masako said.

"Which ghost?"

"The one from before."

"Oh, you mean Rosalie? She's still here, somewhere. Don't worry, she's not bad."

"But there were absolutely no ghosts here earlier."

"Really?"

"I didn't feel anything when I first came here. Only when you arrived." Masako said and looking at Blaze through hooded eyes.

Blaze looked on ahead, hiding his surprise and said, "We should pick up our pace. We're lagging behind."

**-Misaki Mansion, Main Stairway-**

**~18 October, 12:45pm~**

"Hey! Where's Blaze?" John asked, looking around.

"He said he lost his appetite so he went back to the base and volunteered to look after the monitors while we ate." Mai answered him.

"Let's tell Naru so we'll get to see another meltdown!" Yasuhara said, butting in.

John looked at Yasuhara as if he were crazy while Mai imagined Naru mad. Shaking off the thought, she said "I don't want to see that."

"Naru! Blaze went back to the base." Mai said, approaching Naru.

Naru sighs and shook his head while saying, "That crazy person." under his breath.

Reiko stopped in front of the dining room double doors. And entered with everyone in tow. "Please enjoy your meal." Everyone said their thanks, took their seats and started eating.

**-Misaki Mansion, SPR Base-**

**~18 October, 12:50pm~**

Blaze entered the base and closed the door behind him, taking deep breaths to steady his heart beat.

"You still with me, Rosalie?" he said to the air in front of him.

Rosalie appeared out of nowhere and replied, "Yes. Here I am." Seeing Blaze's pale face, she asked concernedly "Are you okay? Maybe you should not have skipped lunch."

"Thanks for being concerned, Rose. But I'm perfectly fine." Blaze replied nonchalantly, sitting cross-legged on the cold marble stone floor.

"Then why did you say that you were hungry when you weren't and why are you here alone?" Rosalie asked.

Blaze feels a little unwell so he closes his eyes and leans on the wall while taking deep breaths. "First of all, I'm not alone since I have you with me. Second, I knew they were hungry and I also knew that they would've skipped lunch if they didn't find me. And lastly, I need time alone to think."

"Oh. I guess you really care about them." Rosalie said, looking at Blaze's face closely.

"I do. I might've just met them but I can already call them my friends."

"Then me too?" Rosalie asked, sitting beside Blaze.

"Yeah." Blaze said, opening his eyes and looking at Rosalie's face.

"But once you finish here, you'll exorcise me. Right? And then you guys will leave." Rosalie said, looking down at her lap.

"I'm guessing you're worried that I'll forget you ever existed. Is that it?" At Rosalie's nod, Blaze smiled and said, "You'll always stay alive with me forever. As long as I have my memory of knowing nag being with you, there's no reason for you to worry about a trivial thing such as that."

"Really?" Rosalie asked, her face brightening up. Blaze nodded and closed his eyes again. "Then... I want you to be the one to do it."

"You have my word on that." Blaze said, opening his eyes to see the smile that spread on Rosalie's face due to his smile.

"Great!" Rosalie said, giggling happily.

Blaze yawned and took out the bible like book from his bag. He starts to open it but decides against it and looks at Rosalie instead. "Hey Rose, why haven't you showed yourself to the SPR Team until now?"

"Huh? I'm not sure. I do know that I've been sort of sleeping in that mosaic for years."

"Sleeping?" Blaze asked sharply.

"Umm, yeah, sort of." Rosalie said.

"And you woke up when?"

"This morning, I think. I kind of sensed someone very powerful enter the house so I suddenly woke up."

"When you say this morning, you can't possible mean the time I came here did you?"

"Yeah. I guess you're the one who woke me up when you looked at the mosaic! Umm, why? Is that a bathing Blaze?"

Blaze shakes his head in response and becomes silent for a minute, looking at the book, then at Rosalie. After thinking for several minutes he asked, "Since when have you been sleeping?"

"I'm not sure but I think it was thirty years ago."

"Thirty-, that's it!" He puts the book inside his bag again and takes out his laptop, typing stuff then hitting enter. A few seconds later, search results were shown. Picking the likeliest one, he opened it and scanned that while article. "Found it!"

**Meanwhile...**

The SPR team finished eating lunch and were on their way back to the SPR Base.


End file.
